A Guardian of Time
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Full Summary Inside: Mick and Sara get the shock of their lives when they go to inform Lisa that her brother was dead. Not only is Snart alive there is a one week old baby in his care. The team has a new mission, just how did Snart come back to life? And who is after this beautiful little girl? The team race to keep both Snart and the baby safe from those that are hunting her.
1. An Unexpected Beginning

_**A/N: Ok so I am only slightly bitter about what happened with Snart. He's my favorite character and it just sucks now. I'm happy he is going to be a regular on all three shows so I'm hoping something comes from him and Sara that would be awesome. But for now I have this story to entertain me. Obviously this isn't going to happen on the show, but its fun nevertheless.**_

 _ **Summary: Mick and Sara get the shock of their lives when they go to inform Lisa that her brother was dead. Not only is Snart alive there is a one week old baby in his care. Only Snart didn't come back all normal and perfectly okay. Wherever he was has left mental and emotional scars on him. His body is also affected by the explosion of the Oculus. The team has a new mission, just how did Snart come back to life? And who is after this beautiful little girl? The team race to keep both Snart and the baby safe from those that are hunting her.**_

 _ **Warnings: Mentions of violence, mentions of past child abuse, swearing and sexual situations (CaptainCanary)**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

An Unexpected Beginning

Mick and Sara were driving over to the house that Lisa was living in. They had just arrived back in 2016 after finally defeating Savage. Everyone was going back their own lives. Carter and Kendra were going to go out on vacation before they figured out where they wanted to be living now. Jax and Stein were heading home to their loved ones and check in with Barry and the S.T.A.R. Labs team. Ray was heading back to Star City to see everyone there and Sara would be heading that way herself once she spoke with Lisa. She knew that her father would need her there after the death of her sister. Something that still pained Sara a great deal. She couldn't believe that she was gone and there was no coming back from it. Sara knew that Mick could have done this himself, but she owed it to Snart to be there when his sister finds out that her brother won't be coming back. He had died so they could all live. So they could live with their own destiny in their hands. To make a decision and not second guess if it was their own or if they were being played and toyed with by the Time Masters. His death was still too real to them all, especially Mick and Sara.

They pulled up to the new house in a suburban area of Central City. It was two stories, with a two car garage and a detached garage that would work as a workshop. There was another house about two lots down so it gave enough room in between so there was a decent front yard and what looked like a decent backyard that was fenced in with what looked like oak. There wasn't much done to the outside of it other than grass that looked like it needed to be cut and hadn't in a good month or two. The outside of the house looked cleaned minus the windows that you could see spots all over them that needed to be cleaned. Sara couldn't help, but be surprised that Snart would live in a house like this in an area like this. The house, even though it could use a good cleaning outside, was well around half a million dollars. She figured Snart had money somewhere. After all you don't steal items worth millions and just keep them around. There had to be money somewhere. She just thought Snart wouldn't be living in a place like this. She expected an apartment or a small house not flashy at all somewhere on the outskirts so he could be alone and in peace.

"This is not what I expected." Sara said as they stopped out front.

"Me either. This isn't where we were living. Snart would never live here. I can't imagine why Lisa would be. She wasn't the type. She's more downtown and apartment type."

"How did she get the money to live here?" Sara asked as she looked at the house.

"Don't know. Snart always made sure she was taken care of. She always had access to his bank accounts. They had a strong relationship. She never took anything extreme out of it. A few shopping trips, but Snart never minded. He wasn't one for material things, other than books. Lots and lots of books."

"He was always reading on our downtime, if he wasn't playing cards. Never thought he would be one for reading, but I can't tell you how many times I walked by his room at night and he was still reading at like three in the morning." Sara said with a small sad smile.

"He always loved to read. He read to Lisa as much as he could. Got books from the library. Cards were always around the house from his father and his poker buddies. He could always steal a pack and it would entertain Lisa for hours. Keep her quiet. If they were quiet they had a better chance of their father not knowing they were there."

"So they wouldn't be hurt." Sara said sadly.

Mick grunted as he sat back in his seat. Not really prepared to get out of the car and tell Lisa, someone who had become close like a sister to him, that her brother was dead. That their brother was dead. Died to save his own life.

"Did you know about it growing up? You've known each other since he was fourteen you were what seventeen?"

"Sixteen and ya I figured it out pretty quick. Too many bruises, too many scars on someone that young. His old man was a monster. The number of broken bones he had, skull fractures, concussions, stab wounds. Every time I saw him he had some new injury. Lisa twelve years younger than him. He stayed for her, to keep her safe. He raised her from birth. Their mother took off right from the hospital. He named her and raised her. He turned eighteen packed their bags and left. When their father showed up at my house looking for them I made sure he would never come around again." Mick said with a deadly tone.

"He said you've been standing up for him since that day in Juvi."

"Don't know what it was about him. Just something that got me. This little fourteen year old punk kid. Barely weighed sixty pounds. Nothing but skin and bones. But he fought back against those five guys. He couldn't fight worth shit, but he fought anyways. Just something about him that made me want to protect him. I've always protected him, even when he didn't need it. It used to piss him off at first then he understood and accepted it. Back in Russia he would have been captured too if he didn't run like I told him to. The one time he protects me, risks his life to save mine and he dies when it should have been me."

"He loved you like a brother. I know you guys had your ups and downs, but he loved you. He wasn't going to leave you behind again. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. To Leonard you saved his life back in Juvi that day, and every day after that you protected him. He owed you his life. He died a hero Mick that's something to be proud of."

"I don't know what to do now. He always was the one with the plans. The next target. I tried doing it on my own and look what happened. I became Chronos and almost killed my best friend. Made him freeze and shatter his own hand off just to get out of those cuffs that I should never have put on him. It had been a long time since I saw that fear in his eyes. I always swore I would never be the one to put fear into them. I never got to make that right." Mick said with regret.

"I don't think he held it against you. He had his own guilt he was dealing with. You guys resolved it though and were back on a good page with each other by the end. Now you protect his sister and try and do something he would be proud of. He died a hero, he died a good man. You're a good man too Mick. You could do something to help others, something that he would be proud of."

"Ya maybe. I loved him like a brother." Mick softly admitted.

"I know you did. I cared about him too. He was a really good man. I think he was just afraid to show it, but he did in the end and with me. I'm really gonna miss him." Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too." Mick said softly himself.

"You can always come back to Star City with me if you want. Fight some criminals at night to take your anger out on." Sara said with a small shrug.

"Might take you up on that. First I need to go in there and break my little sister's heart." Mick said remorsefully.

"You're not doing this alone Mick. I'm right here for you. We'll tell her together and we'll handle whatever happens."

"I really do like you." Mick said as he turned his head to look at Sara for the first time since getting into the car.

"I like you too." Sara said with a small half smile she so often did.

"He liked you too. He never did relationships, always afraid of them. Too vulnerable and intimate. You reach that point questions start to be asked about family and the past. Things he wasn't comfortable talking about. Things he told you about that he swore he would never talk about with anyone outside of me. He really liked you."

"I really liked him. It scared me how much I did. I wish we had gotten that chance for a future. Maybe we could have been together. Maybe it could have worked between us. I don't know who else in the world would have tolerated either of us. A retired assassin and a crook. I really wished we had gotten that chance."

"He would have treated you like a queen. He didn't often care about people, but when he did there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. He died to protect his team, captain or not to Snart, they were his team. He cared about them on some level, enough to get blown up to protect them. He would have treated you right."

"I believe that too."

"All this talkin' is not gonna change what we have to do. Might as well get it done and over with then go and get drunk. I still want that rematch." Mick said as he went to open his car door.

"You're on, you'll lose, but you're on." Sara said as she got out of the car on her side.

They both made their way up the walk way and up to the front door. Mick knocked and after a moment they heard the chain being removed and the door being unlocked. When it opened Lisa was on the other side and she was blocking the majority of the door. It was just wide enough for her to have her head and chest out of.

"Mick hey, this isn't a good time." Lisa automatically said.

"We need to talk." Mick said as calmly as possible.

"Fine talk." Lisa said clearly more interested in getting them out of here.

"You gonna let us in?" Mick asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I don't know who she is and how do you know where I'm living anyways?" Lisa said defensively.

"This is Sara. She's a friend and Gideon told us." Mick said.

"Who's Gideon?"

"Long story. Part of what I'll tell you about when you let us in."

"Now is really not a good time Mick." Lisa said sadly.

"It's about Snart. I really need to talk to you." Mick said calmly. He didn't know why Lisa wasn't letting them in, but she had always been slightly weird and hard to read at the best of times. Only Snart could seem to figure her out.

"I already know Mick." Lisa said sadly again.

"You know he's dead." Mick said surprised.

"Ya I woke up one morning and he was dead on the couch. I thought he was finally back from your little time travel experience. Only to find out he was dead and you were nowhere to be found." Lisa said sadly and with resentment in her voice.

"How is that possible?" Sara asked more to herself than to the other two.

"He died in a place where time doesn't exist. His body had to go somewhere it must have returned him to the current present time of his death. Back in his home where he most likely would have been if he had never left." Mick explained.

"That's great and all. I buried him in the cemetery just a quick little thing. He didn't really have anyone besides us and you weren't around. Now leave." Lisa said as she went to close the door on them.

Mick had enough of the way she was acting. He wasn't one for emotions, but he always wasn't going to put up with her closing the door in his face. Snart wouldn't be happy if he left without making sure she was safe and in a good place. The last thing Mick was going to do was let Snart down. He pushed the door back and spoke as he stepped in forcing Lisa back and him and Sara into the house.

"What the hell is your problem today?"

"Nothing, now get out." Lisa said with strength in her voice.

"What are you hiding?" Mick asked as he slammed the door closed.

"Be quiet and nothing." Lisa said.

"Mick come on." Sara said trying to get Mick to calm down so they could leave. It was clear that Lisa didn't want them here and she couldn't blame her.

"What the hell is all of this?" Mick asked pointing to the few baby items in the room. "You have a kid that I don't know about."

"No, I was babysitting for a friend. Now leave."

"You don't have friends." Mick said.

"I do have friends. Unlike you I am capable of making friends. I want you both out. It's been a long night and I just want to get some sleep now get out." Lisa said with strength in her voice, but it was clear she was starting to panic slightly.

"Are you okay? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Mick asked picking up on Lisa's tone just like Sara had.

"I just want to be alone." Lisa said.

"Or you got someone hiding back there you don't want me to see. You got a new dirt bag boyfriend I should know about." Mick said in a deadly tone.

"No Mick God no." Lisa said.

"Then what are you hiding?" Mick pressed.

"Nothing. I swear."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took a look around." Mick threatened.

"You both need to leave right now or I'll make you leave and you know I can." Lisa said to Mick with her own deadly tone.

"Ok let's just take a minute to calm down." Sara started trying to get them both cooled off so they could just talk and figure out what is going on. "Obviously something is bothering you and it seems like you're trying to hide someone or something. If you're in trouble you can tell us and we can help."

"I don't know you so you'll be the last person I go to for help." Lisa said back to Sara.

"I know you don't know me, but I knew your brother. I really cared for him and he loved you more than anyone in the world. I'm not going to stand by and let you get hurt. I owe him that much." Sara said.

They heard a door opening from up the stairs and Lisa's face was one of pure panic.

"Who's that?" Mick demanded.

"No one. Get out now." Lisa said as she pushed back on Mick's chest, but he didn't even move.

They both looked up as they heard footsteps and both were shocked silent when they finally saw who was walking down the hallway. There leaning against the wall was Snart. He looked terrible to them. He was paler than normal, his eyes were filled with nothing but pain and exhaustion, he was shaking slightly and he looked like he was freezing. He had on a long sleeved shirt and his leather jacket done up tight, something he never did. He had bruising on his face and both of his hands were wrapped in white gauze.

"I'm sorry I was trying." Lisa said apologetically, but Snart's soft shaky voice cut her off.

"It's okay."

"How?" Mick asked softly.

"It's a long story." Lisa said.

"Why didn't you tell me he was alive? Why did you want me to believe he was dead?" Mick asked with anger in his voice at Lisa.

"It's not her fault Mick. I asked her to keep it quiet." Snart said softly again as he pushed away from the wall and held onto the railing as he walked towards the stairs. They could see that he was in pain and moving around was painful for him.

Mick pushed passed Lisa and headed up the stairs. He knew that Snart had a high pain tolerance, ridiculously high. So if he was in pain and showing signs of it then something was seriously wrong. Mick got to the top of the stairs and went to place his hand on Snart's arm to help him when Snart flinched back at the movement.

"Hey, it's just me." Mick said gently and softly to Snart.

Mick gave Snart a second to get his mind in order and then tried again to place a gentle hand on Snart's arm. He was pleased when Snart didn't flinch away. Snart leaned into Mick and together they got down the stairs and Mick got Snart to sit down on one of the couches. Sara went over to get a better look at Snart she really wanted to wrap her arms around him, but he didn't seem to be that comfortable with touching. Mick sat down in the chair right next to the couch as he spoke.

"How?"

"I don't know." Snart said softly.

"You died though." Sara said in shock.

Snart just gave a distant nod. Mick was about to speak when they heard the crying coming from upstairs. Snart went to get up, but Lisa spoke.

"Don't, I'll get her. Do you want me to bring her down?"

"I don't…" Snart said confused as he moved his shaky hands over to his face a clear sign to everyone that knew him that he was trying to think but just couldn't get his thoughts in order.

"They're gonna find out eventually at this point." Lisa said sympathetically.

Snart gave a small nod as he still had his hands on his head.

"Mick warm up a bottle from the fridge." Lisa said as she went to head up the stairs.

"I don't know anything about babies." Mick said.

"I got it." Sara said as she headed down the hallway and into the kitchen.

She needed a minute anyways to try and get her thoughts in order. She didn't expect that when she came here to tell Snart's sister that he was dead that they would find him alive. It was blowing her mind and she was trying to figure out what was going on. Snart had died, a fact even he confirmed. Yet somehow he was alive again and she knew exactly how that felt. She had been dead herself and came back to life. She was hoping he didn't go through the same thing. Sara opened the fridge and pulled out of the baby bottles and put it into the warmer. She had babysat for most of her summers growing up so she knew what she was doing. In that she was confident in. Once the bottle was warmed up enough she went back out into the living room to see Lisa coming down the stairs with an infant baby girl in her arms. She went over to Snart and handed him the baby. He sat back, but the groan of pain didn't go unnoticed. Sara handed Snart the bottle as she spoke.

"Do you want me to feed her?"

"I got it." Snart said softly once again.

It was freaking her out that his voice was so soft. He always had this purr sound to his voice and it was still there, but with him speaking so softly he just sounded exhausted and defeated. Something Sara never associated with Snart.

"You're obviously not babysitting. Is she yours?" Sara asked Lisa calmly.

"No she's not mine." Lisa said.

"Well then who is she? You wouldn't be taking care of some random baby." Mick said knowing that these two wouldn't be taking on a child out of nowhere.

"She's mine." Snart said softly as he turned his eyes to look at Mick.

Mick could see it in Snart's eyes, the pleading to let it go and to just be okay with it. It was clear to Mick that Snart needed him on his side no matter what right now. Mick gave a nod before he spoke.

"She's beautiful. I'm a proud uncle."

"How old is she?" Sara asked understanding what Mick was doing.

"One week." Lisa answered.

"What's her name?" Sara asked.

"Savage?" Snart asked as he looked at Mick.

"Dead. For good this time. The two birds are off exploring their new freedom and love again. Everyone else went home. Except for Hunter. Not sure where he was headin'. His family still died we couldn't save em."

"He seemed to be okay with it, as much as you could be. It's gonna take him some time. He probably went back to Salvation. He seemed to really like the old west." Sara said.

"Sorry bout your sister." Snart said to Sara.

"How did you?" Sara asked and Snart cut her off.

"News. It was a big deal."

"Thanks. My dad is pretty upset over it. He's dealing, trying to deal with it. It's not easy. I just hope he can stay sober. He's doing pretty good right now they got the guy, well the guy is dead. Oliver killed him."

"Lenny you should be resting. You're still in a lot of pain. Why don't you go upstairs and rest I can watch this little one." Lisa said as she took the empty bottle from him.

"I have her."

"Why don't you both go up and rest then? I can make you something to eat." Lisa tried.

"Not hungry."

"You look like you could use a week's worth of sleep. You should go rest Leo. I'll still be here." Mick said knowing that Lisa was trying to get Snart to leave the room. Why he didn't know nor did he care. If Snart wasn't here he might be able to get something out of Lisa about this situation.

Snart looked like he wanted to argue, but he just didn't have it in him to do so.

"Ya ok."

Snart slowly got up and Mick got up as well to help him as Snart seemed to be in a lot of pain. Mick gently helped Snart get up the stairs and into his room. Snart got down on his bed and placed his daughter against his chest. Mick picked up a spare blanket and placed it over Snart's body and the little one's as he spoke.

"You're cold." Mick said with concern as Snart hated being cold from growing up.

"Nothing I do can make me warm." Snart said before a coughing fit started.

"You sound like you could use a doctor." Mick said already knowing that Snart would refuse. He hated doctors and anything that resembled a hospital.

"No." Snart said once he was done coughing.

"Alright. You gonna tell me what the hell happened?" Mick asked calmly.

"I don't really know what happened. Lisa knows she'll tell you."

"Fair enough."

"Are you staying?" Snart asked softly and Mick knew he meant not just for a few hours.

"Where else would I rather be? Try and get some sleep you need it."

Snart just gave a nod and Mick headed out of the bedroom and closed the door. He headed back downstairs with determination all across his face. Once down the stairs he spoke.

"You're gonna tell me everything you know right now little girl."

"I don't know much or what he wants me to tell you." Lisa said back calmly clearing knowing not to test Mick when he was like this.

"He said you would tell me so talk."

"Look why don't you start with how the hell he is alive." Sara said.

"I don't know how." Lisa said sounding exhausted as she went and sat down on the couch. Mick sat down in the chair again as he spoke.

"What do you know?" His voice was calmer and more in control this time.

"I did find him on the couch dead. I'll never forget it. There was blood all over him and his clothes were torn all apart. I didn't call the police though. There wasn't anything they could do he was dead and I figured something must have happened while on the mission. I don't know how all of that time traveling works, but I knew he didn't get there on his own. I cleaned the blood off and put him in different clothes. I called a funeral home and buried him. He was dead for three weeks. Then all of a sudden a week ago he shows up at the old place covered in dirt, his hands were bloody and I thought broken, but they're not. And this little baby in his arms. He was in a lot of pain, just as much as he's in now. It doesn't seem to be getting better, it seems to be getting worse. He didn't talk, he didn't really say anything. The little one in his arms was crying so I took her and tried to get her to calm down. She needed to eat so I gave her some milk we had. I watered it down until I could figure out what was going on." Lisa started, but Mick stopped her.

"He was covered in dirt."

"Ya. When I finally got him to talk he told me what happened. He didn't understand really any more than I did. He said he was in this place, like some alternative timeline or something. He couldn't do anything but watch as some mystery guy told him what he was seeing. Some war, the city was destroyed, Star City he said. He was there, a bunch of people he knew were there fighting, but they all died. This mystery guy told him it started because his daughter was killed. That he had to protect her or the world here would suffer the same fate or something. He wasn't making much sense and he hasn't talked about it since. I don't think he understood any of it either. All he knows is that suddenly he woke up in the coffin with a newborn baby on his chest. He knew she was his. He said he just knew. He punched his way out of the coffin and damaged both of his hands really bad. They're still swollen and he can barely move them. He came home on autopilot. It took me a few days to get him to tell me what happened. When he did he told me we had to move and get in a better area. To buy a house for us all. I went out and find this place. It was already empty so we moved in that night the contract was signed over. That was a couple of days ago."

"He had to punch his way through his own coffin." Sara said with hurt and sadness in her voice.

"He's not okay. He gets really bad headaches. He thinks I don't know, but he's my brother of course I know. He's in so much pain all the time and I don't know why. He won't go to a doctor and really what would we even say? Hey he came back from the dead is he okay? He hasn't slept at all, not a minute of sleep. When the little one does he watches her. He only came out of the room because he heard me arguing with you and he knew you wouldn't leave. He doesn't leave her alone. He's terrified to leave her alone or even let someone hold her. I've only been able to a couple of times. He won't go outside. Even when we moved here it was at night. I went out to get a few things that she needed like clothes, food, diapers, a few stuffed animals and food but that's it. She still needs a crib and a dresser. There's extra rooms in here I did it on purpose for when Mick would get back. I thought I would cut the grass and get some chairs for out back. Maybe I would be able to convince him to go outside and sit with her, because he hasn't been out in sunlight in at least a month now. I don't know much about medical crap but I know a person needs sunlight. She hasn't even been looked at by a doctor. I just I don't." Lisa said with frustration at not being able to help her brother. She ran her hands over her face and through her hair. "I don't know how to help him. All I can do is be there for him and try to help with the little one, but he's not getting better and I don't know how to make him better. It's Lenny you know?" Lisa said with a few tears going down her cheek as she looked at Mick.

"I know Squirt. I'm not going anywhere. We'll figure this out. Leo is strong and a survivor he'll get through this just like everything else. Just might take him more time. You still got that shitty lawnmower?"

"Ya. Almost dislocated my shoulder trying to get that stupid thing started."

"I'll do the grass and see if I can get him outside in the sun."

"What's the baby's name?" Sara asked again.

"That's something you'll have to ask him. It's up to him who he wants to know. I normally just call her L."

"L? Like E.l.l.e?"

"No L like the letter. He gave her the same name she had when he was in that different timeline or whatever. It's up to him who he tells. He didn't want anyone knowing about him or her. I'm sure he was planning on telling you eventually once his mind caught up to everything." Lisa said to Mick.

"He would have. He's just confused and tryin' to sort it all out. He needs time."

"Look, why don't you go and take a few hours to be on your own and do something outside of this place. We'll stay and be here with them. Take a break yourself." Sara said sympathetically.

"I don't know." Lisa automatically said.

"Go we're fine here. Get the little runt a crib or something." Mick said.

"She needs a bed, but she's been sleeping in Lenny's bed. I can get one later. She does need more formula and diapers and we have almost no food. It'll only take me an hour at most are you sure?" Lisa asked Mick.

"Go I got them. No one is hurtin' them while I'm around you know that." Mick said.

"Ok you're right. I won't be long."

"Go on we got it." Mick said.

Lisa gave a nod and she got up from the couch. Mick stood up as well and Lisa went and placed her arms around him and Mick gave her a hug in return. It wasn't often she did that, only when she really needed one and Snart wasn't around.

"I'm really glad you're back." Lisa said before she moved back.

"They'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to them."

"I know. Okay I won't be that long."

"Take your time." Sara said to Lisa.

Lisa grabbed her coat and purse before she put her shoes on and headed out of the house to get what they needed. Sara looked over at Mick as she spoke.

"How is this possible?"

"No idea. In all my time with the Time Masters I've never heard of anyone coming back to life. I don't know what is going on, but you don't get brought back to life for no reason." Mick said with concern that Sara was able to pick up.

"Or with a baby from some future timeline. He's lucky he didn't break both of his hands and who do you think the mother is? Lisa won't even tell us her name so it must mean something."

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is that no one is gonna hurt either of them. Not while I'm breathing." Mick said with determination.

"Why don't you go and start working on that jungle out there. And I'll go up and see if I can get something out of him." Sara suggested.

"Don't push." Mick warned.

"I know I won't." Sara said with reassurance in her voice.

"I'll be outside if you need me."

"We'll be fine."

Mick gave a grunt and he went out the garage to see if the lawnmower was in it while Sara headed up the bedroom to speak with Snart. She was hoping that she might be able to at least get the baby's name out of him. Sara got to the bedroom and she knocked softly before she opened the door and walked in. She saw Snart sitting down on the bed with his back against the headboard and his legs brought up slightly. He had the blanket around him and his daughter who was curled up against his chest. She could see him shivering slightly and she was worried about what could be wrong with him. She gave him a soft smile as she went over to the bed and sat down.

"I would ask how you are doing, but I know that's a stupid question. Coming back from the dead is not exactly a pleasant experience."

"Not something I thought would happen." Snart said softly back.

"Ya I would imagine you were in for the shock of your life when you woke up and had this little one on your chest. Terrifying doesn't seem to come close enough to cover it." Sara said sympathetically.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I know, but if you ever do you know I'll always be there to listen to you. How about you tell me about this beautiful little one. Like her name for instance." Sara said with her traditional half smirk.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Sara asked calmly.

Snart was silent for a moment as he rubbed a soothing hand up and down his daughter's back. Sara could see the blood seeping through his bandages and she knew he would need to change them and she was hoping he would let her so she could see the damage on his hands herself. After a moment Snart spoke softly once again and Sara was wishing he would be back to the way he was before.

"I don't want you to take her from me."

"Why would I take her from you Leonard?" Sara asked gently.

"I would never hurt her. I know I'm a monster. I know I'm a cold killer, but I would never hurt her. I raised Lisa and I never hurt her. I did my best with what I had at the time. I never hurt who is mine." Snart said as he put a hand to his head and Sara knew he must have a headache.

"Leonard I know that. I know you are a good man. You had a horrible childhood. You did what was needed to do to survive. I don't hold any of that against you. I was an assassin. I've killed more people than you I would never judge you. You can trust me. I would never take her or let anyone take her from you. I know trust isn't easy for you, but I thought we had each other's trust after everything we survived together. I know you're in pain and exhausted. I know that headache is making it hard for you to think. Something you've always relied on, your mind. You can trust me though Leonard. I'm on your side no matter what here."

Snart gave a small nod before he looked up at Sara as he spoke.

"Her name is Laurel Rose Lance. You named her after your sister. I didn't want her to have my last name. Nothing good ever came from it. So we gave her yours, one associated with strong and good people."

"I named her. She's?" Sara said clearly shocked.

"Ours. I don't know how. I don't know how any of this is possible." Snart said confused as he put his hand on his forehead to try and stop the pounding.

Sara was shocked as she looked at the little baby sleeping on Snart's chest. Her mind couldn't process this. She had been through a lot in her life and ya at one point she thought about getting married and having children, but that hope and dream had ended the day she joined the League. She never thought she would ever have a child, especially one with a criminal. Yes her and Snart had gotten close on the ship and she knew that he was more than just a criminal. Still she didn't think she would ever have a child with him or that he would even entertain the thought of having any himself. He didn't look it, but he was forty-three. Something that didn't bother Sara, but still a little old to start thinking about marriage and children.

"How do you know?" Sara managed to ask.

"Same way I know she's mine. That voice told me before it went dark and cold." Snart said with pain in his voice.

"What voice?" Sara asked trying to understand. She was also worried about the level of pain that Snart seems to be in.

"From that place. It hurts to think." Snart said with a shaky breath as his hands shook even more.

"It's okay we don't have to figure that out right now. Can I hold her?"

"Are you going to run away with her? Can't exactly chase after you right now." Snart said trying his best to make a joke, but Sara knew he was truly terrified that she would do just that.

"I give you my word. I won't leave. You know you can trust me."

Snart gave a shaky nod and he moved so he could pick up Laurel from his chest. Sara moved closer so she could take Laurel from Snart. Once she had her daughter in her arms she couldn't help but smile down at her. She sat down on the bed and just looked down at her daughter. She had her eyes closed, but Sara could see the light blonde hair on her head. Snart started to cough again and Sara looked over at him and could see that coughing made the pain worse. He really did need a doctor to look at him. Something could seriously be wrong and he could die again. That thought made Sara's heart clench. She had already said goodbye to him when he died the first time, she didn't want to have to be there when he died again.

"You need a doctor Leonard." Sara said gently.

"No I'm fine."

"You're sick and in pain. Something could be wrong you need to get looked at. She needs to be looked at." Sara tried.

"No hospitals." Snart said with fear edging his voice.

"I can't promise you that. If you get worse or if she starts to get sick. I don't care if I have to knock you out I'm taking you." Sara said with determination in her voice.

Snart gave a small nod and closed his eyes to try and get the pain under control.

"You need sleep. Why don't you lie down? I can take care of her while you sleep." Sara suggested.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine Leonard. You need sleep. Mick is here and you know nether one of us would ever let anything happen to her. We'll keep her safe while you rest. It might make the pain and cough better. You can't protect her or take care of her if you are too exhausted and sick to do it. Just sleep for a couple of hours. It might make you feel better." Sara tried.

"Mick's here?"

"He's outside right now mowing the lawn. Lisa went out to get more formula and some food. We're all safe. No one will get passed Mick and me." Sara said as she placed her right hand against Snart's cheek. "You're freezing. Lay down and get some sleep you can't keep going on like this. You know that Leonard."

Snart hesitated for a second before he gave a small nod.

"Stay close to Mick." Snart said.

"I promise you. And sunlight will do this little one some good. Don't worry."

Snart moved slowly and laid down. The movement was slow and painful but he was able to lay down. Sara moved the blanket to cover him more. She saw his hands and remembered that they were bleeding.

"Oh your hands. They're bleeding."

"Its fine they stopped." Snart said with a shaky voice.

"Ok, but when you get up we need to change the bandages and get them cleaned up. For now close your eyes and sleep." Sara said before she placed a kiss to Snart's forehead.

Snart closed his eyes and Sara continued to sit there with Laurel in her arms. She placed one hand on Snart's forearm so he knew that she was there. After thirty minutes his breathing was even and she knew he was asleep. She slowly got up and headed out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs and looked out the front window to see Mick mowing the lawn. Sara figured she would help out so she placed Laurel into a stroller and went into the kitchen to search for some glass cleaner and paper towels. She could do the windows while Mick worked on the lawn. It would give Laurel some time in the mid-afternoon sun at least. Sara went outside with Laurel in her stroller. Mick looked up from mowing the lawn when he saw out of the corner of his eye the front door opening. He saw Sara with the baby and turned off the lawn mower and went over to them as he spoke.

"Where's Snart?"

"Upstairs asleep finally. He's in bad shape Mick." Sara said with worry.

"I know. Did he tell you anything more?"

"He told me a little about this little one. Her name is Laurel."

"Wasn't that your sister's name?"

"Yup. Her name is Laurel Rose Lance. She's our daughter."

"Your daughter?" Mick said shocked.

"My reaction exactly."

"How?" Mick asked confused.

"He doesn't know. He's in so much pain he can't even think straight. He knows more than he's saying, but I don't think it's because he doesn't want to it's that he's in so much pain he can't get his mind to figure it out. If he wasn't in pain he would be a lot better off and able to tell us everything."

"He's sure this is your daughter? Both of you?"

"He said that voice told him before it went dark and cold."

"Not much help there."

"We're not gonna know more until whatever this pain is in his head goes away. Which I'm worried about. His body is in too much pain."

"He won't go to a hospital. He hates em."

"He might not have a choice soon. If he gets worse Mick we can't just ignore it. Something could be wrong. He could be dying again Mick." Sara said with worry.

"Look you said he's asleep right?"

"Ya."

"Let's wait and see how he is after sleeping. If he's worse then I'll see if I can get him to see a doctor."

"Alright. I'm gonna clean the windows, but I need to make a call first."

Mick grunted and Sara knew that he lost interest in the conversation. She pushed the stroller around to the back of the house so she could talk on the phone and not hear the lawn mower. She looked down at Laurel and she felt her heart fill with warmth. She didn't know what it was but there was just something there in her chest that told her Laurel was hers. She knew it the second she held her in her arms. She didn't know what had happened or even the full story and she wouldn't until she could get Snart in better health so he could think straight. Sara let out a breath and pulled out her cell phone. She didn't know how this was going to go over, but she couldn't keep this from her father. She had to tell him, especially if Snart believed that Laurel was in danger. After three rings her father answered.

"Hey sweetie, are you back in town?"

"Not yet. I'm in Central City. I just had to come here to do something real quick before I came home. We finished the mission. Look Daddy I need to tell you something."

"Anything you know that sweetie."

"I need you to pack up some clothes for me and come down here."

"Why what's going on?" Lance asked with worry.

"It's a long story and one that I can't tell you over the phone. Basically I have a daughter." Sara said clearly unsure of how her father would react to the news.

"You what?" Lance asked clearly confused and not expecting that.

"It's a long and very complicated story. One that I don't even know everything about. I just know that I have a week old daughter and she might be in danger."

"Is she with you?" Lance asked more worried about his granddaughter's safety then how she even came to be.

"Ya I have her."

"Then bring her back home and we'll protect her baby."

"Star City isn't safe for her, if what happened happens."

"You're not making much sense here sweetie. I'm trying to understand, but you gotta give me more than this."

"I wish I had more. I don't understand this myself. Basically she is from some future alternative timeline thing. I had to come down here to take care of something real quick and this got dropped on me. I won't know more until later. I can't come home just yet so I'm hoping you could come down here and help me figure this out and keep her safe."

"Ya of course I will. I'll pack some bags and be on the next flight out. Where are you? Are you some place safe?"

"I'm at a friend's house. I'll text you the address. Thanks Daddy."

"You know I'll always be there for you. I'll text you when I land sweetie. What's ah, what's her name?"

"Laurel, Laurel Rose Lance."

"Laurel Rose, it's a beautiful name." Lance said with heavy emotions in his voice.

"She's beautiful." Sara said with complete love in her voice even though she had only just met her daughter not even twenty minutes ago.

"I'll be there as soon as I can sweetie."

"Bye Daddy."

Sara ended the call and looked over at Laurel. She was still sound asleep enjoying the mid-afternoon sun. Sara made sure she was in the part of the yard where there wasn't too much heat from the sun and a good breeze to keep her cool and from getting a sunburn. Sara began to wash the back windows as she had a feeling she would be spending a good amount of time here for a while. She figured she might as well help out and keep the place clean. Lisa had obviously been trying, but between looking after Snart and Laurel she wasn't able to keep up fully. She was also exhausted and stressed out. It was clear that she didn't have much to worry about growing up as Snart made sure she got to be a kid and not the adult. Sara was getting a whole different picture of Snart or at least more pieces to the picture she started to see back on the Waverider. He was a lot more than some cold hearted bastard and had clearly been through a lot growing up. Sara was going to make sure he understood that she wasn't going to let anyone take Laurel from him. She wasn't going to tolerate anyone judging him or trying to tell her he was a monster. Monsters didn't die to save others. Monsters didn't raise their kid sister and protect her. Snart wasn't a monster and she wasn't going to let anyone say otherwise especially Snart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an hour later when Lisa returned from the store. Mick helped her bring in the groceries and Lisa saw that Sara had Laurel in her arms as she slept. Lisa looked unsure at Sara holding Laurel.

"I'm not gonna run away with her." Sara said with understanding in her voice.

"It would destroy him to lose her." Lisa said as she went and put away the food.

Sara followed as she spoke.

"I wouldn't do that to him."

"She's a good person Squirt. Leo likes her and trusts her otherwise she wouldn't have the runt." Mick said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"So he told you?" Lisa asked.

"He told me that she was ours. He was in a lot of pain though. He couldn't seem to really think. I got him to fall asleep about an hour ago. Though I think he only fell asleep because Mick was here." Sara said.

"He knows Mick will also protect her and him. I wish I knew what to do about his pain. He also seems to be getting sicker. I don't know what to do." Lisa said feeling lost and frustrated.

"I'll see if I can get him to go. You know he hates hospitals." Mick said.

"I know he does, but what if he's seriously hurt or sick? He died Mick and came back to life. You can't do that without some kind of problem." Lisa said with worry.

"What about Star Labs? Maybe we can get him to go there." Sara suggested.

"I don't know if they would like that too much. He's not exactly their favorite person." Lisa said.

"A lot has happened since he's been here. They're friends of mine and they deal with meta-humans. We could tell them that he died and they could check him over and L. They might know how this all happened." Sara said.

"It has to be his decision on who knows what. I'm not going to take that from him. My brother likes control, he needs control over his life. I won't take that from him." Lisa said.

"I understand that. I did tell my father and he is on his way down here from Star City." Sara said.

"You didn't have any right to tell anyone." Lisa said with anger in her voice.

"He's my father and she's my daughter. I had every right to tell him and he has every right to know what is going on. She's his granddaughter. I'll tell Leonard about it once he's awake and he'll understand. I didn't scream it from the rooftop here. I get that Leonard wants to try and keep this quiet, but there's only so long you can hide a baby. She's gonna need shots soon and to be checked out by a doctor. We have to try and figure out what is going on. Leonard knows that he's just in so much pain he can't think straight right now so we have to." Sara said back.

"He just wouldn't like it. He always has a plan, he can always think and it scares him that he can't right now. I just… I don't know what to do. He always knows." Lisa said feeling helpless and useless.

"And he will again once he gets some sleep and the pain in his head gets better. Until then we'll figure it out and do the thinking." Sara said.

"You're tired. You should get some sleep. You'll feel better once you do." Mick said.

"I don't know." Lisa said.

"You're no help to Leonard or L being so exhausted. Mick and I have this. Get some sleep he wouldn't want you to be running yourself down." Sara said.

"Go we got this." Mick said with no argument in his voice.

Lisa let out a sigh before she spoke. "Alright."

Lisa headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She headed down to Snart's bedroom to check in on him first before she would go and get some sleep. She slowly opened the door and peaked her head into the room. She saw that Snart was asleep, but he was shaking and moaning in pain. Lisa went over to the bed and bent down.

"Lenny, Lenny wake up."

Snart didn't wake up though so Lisa shook him slightly, but he still didn't wake up.

"Lenny!" Lisa yelled as she shook Snart, but he didn't wake up. Lisa felt fear filling her whole body. No matter how much she shook Snart and called his name he wouldn't wake up.

"Mick! Mick! Quick get up here!" Lisa yelled with fear clear in her voice.

Lisa could hear the sound of Mick's boots on the floor as he ran towards the stairs and then up them and to the room. He came into the room ready for a fight with Sara behind him after she placed Laurel down in her stroller. They both saw the fear on Lisa's face as she spoke.

"He won't wake up. Mick he won't wake up."

Snart was clearly in pain, in more pain then he was when he had fallen asleep. Mick went over to him and tried to wake Snart up, but he didn't even blink his eyes.

"He's unconscious." Sara said with worry.

She went over to Snart and placed her hand on his forehead. "He's burning up. Something is wrong. He needs a doctor."

"We can't just take him to the hospital." Lisa said with worry.

"We have to take him to Star Labs it's the only choice we have. Something is wrong and they can help." Sara said.

"We don't know that." Lisa said.

"This isn't up for debate anymore. Mick grab him and get him in the car. We're all going including Laurel. So do you have a car seat for her?" Sara asked Lisa.

"In my car." Lisa said.

"Mick get him in your car I'll get Laurel in Lisa's car. Do you know where the lab is?" Sara asked Mick.

"No." Mick answered as he went to pick up Snart.

"I know where." Lisa said.

"Let's go." Sara said as she headed out of the room and down the stairs quickly.

She grabbed the diaper bag for Laurel and made sure there was enough bottles and diapers in it just in case they were there for a little bit. Mick came down the stairs with Snart in his arms and Lisa behind him. Lisa grabbed Laurel from the stroller and they all headed out. Lisa put Laurel in the car seat in her car while Mick and Sara took care of Snart. Lisa started her car and took off with Mick right behind her. Lisa drove as fast as she could with Laurel in the back and with traffic. She didn't want to risk getting into an accident and potentially hurting Laurel. They arrived at Star Labs fifteen minutes later and once parked they got out of the car. Lisa grabbed Laurel while Mick and Sara both grabbed Snart. They got into the lab and followed Lisa down to where she knew Cisco or Caitlin would be. She was shocked to see so many people there in the lab and they were all shocked to see her. There in the lab was Cisco, Caitlin, Barry, Harry, Wells, Joe, Jax and Stein. They were all shocked to see Snart being carried by Mick and Sara as well as a baby.

"What the hell?" Jax asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Little help." Sara said.

Jax went over to Sara's side and took her place.

"Bring him over to the bed." Harry said as his mind went to being a doctor first.

Jax and Mick brought Snart over to the hospital bed in the room off to the right. They placed him down and Harry and Caitlin went over to him and began to look over him. Harry spoke as he did.

"We need to know everything that happened."

"We don't know what happened." Sara started.

"He died. We all saw the place blow up. He died even Gideon confirmed it." Stein said shocked.

"He did die. I buried him." Lisa said just barely holding on and rocking Laurel as she was now awake.

"Lisa what happened?" Cisco asked gently.

"A month ago I found him dead on the couch at the house. He was covered in blood and his clothes were all torn apart. I didn't call the police. He told me he was going on this time travel thing with Mick. I figured he died during it and that he got dropped back in. I don't know, but he was dead. So I called a funeral home and they buried him. Then out of nowhere he shows up at the house covered in dirt with bloody hands. I thought they were broken but they weren't. He was just alive after being dead for three weeks. He's been in pain and sick ever since."

"How is that possible?" Jax asked confused.

"How isn't important right now. We need to figure out what is going on with him physically." Harry said as him and Caitlin worked to try and find out what was causing Snart to be in this condition. Snart began to seize and Caitlin spoke.

"He's seizing. We need to get this under control and fast."

"Oh my god." Lisa said with hurt in her voice as she watched Snart seizing on the hospital bed.

They could only stand there and watch and Harry and Caitlin worked on trying to get Snart stabilized. Harry and Caitlin worked hard and fast once they got Snart to stop seizing. They hooked him up to monitors to try and see what was going on with him. They all stood there in silence and all they could do was just watch and hope that Snart would be okay. After an hour Harry and Caitlin finally stopped what they were doing and turned to the others.

"He's stable for now, but his body is a complete mess." Caitlin said.

"Mess how?" Barry asked.

"You said he died from an explosion?" Caitlin asked Jax.

"Ya at the edge of time. He died to save our lives and destinies." Jax answered.

"He blew up the Oculus. Someone had to stay to make sure it would explode and avoid the failsafe within it. Mick was the one holding it and Leonard knocked him out and took his place." Sara explained further.

"How he's alive after being dead for three weeks I don't know. I do know that something happened from that explosion. These are scans of his brain and the activity is in red. As you can see the right half of his mind is working more than it should be. Even in his current state his mind should be with very little red within it. It shouldn't be working on anything more than breathing. Even the activity in the left half, the thinking part essentially is still high for his current state. His core temperature is also extremely low. His cells are literally freezing which is accounting for some of the pain. He also has pneumonia and that water in his lungs has turned to ice. Until we find a way to warm up his body on a cellular level he's not going to last much longer." Caitlin said.

"How is it possible that his cells are freezing?" Joe asked.

"What about the cold gun? You didn't grab it when you grabbed me before the explosion." Mick said to Sara.

"The Oculus would have been created with some form of energy if you combined that with the cold energy within the cold gun it could account for the freezing." Cisco said.

"It was almost right next to him when it exploded. I didn't think to grab it." Sara said.

"We have no way of knowing what energy the Oculus was giving off though." Stein said.

"Could the energy from the Oculus cause whatever is happening with his brain?" Jax asked.

"He was head level with it." Sara said.

"It's most likely that the energy got into him either before he exploded or after. It's hard to say without running more tests and some of them will have to be when he's awake. If we can figure out a way to stop his cells from freezing." Caitlin said.

"Say we can figure out how to stop his cells from freezing. Between his brain activity and the pneumonia is he okay?" Barry asked.

"No he's not. His body exploded and was placed back together for a lack of a better explanation. He has six broken ribs, internal bruising on all of his organs, his hands are both fractured from punching something. He's also covered in bruising and over a hundred scars on him." Harry said sadly.

"He didn't get those scars from the explosion. He got them protecting me." Lisa said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Harry said as he had no idea that their childhood was abusive.

"You can help him through right? You can't just let him die." Lisa said with fear in her voice.

"Of course they are." Sara said.

"Look this might not be the best time to ask this but um, what's with the baby?" Cisco asked as he knew Lisa hadn't gotten pregnant all of a sudden.

"Nothing." Lisa said guarded.

"We have to tell them. They're gonna find out anyways this way she can be looked at." Sara said.

"Lenny said for no one to know. If he wanted them to know he would have told someone." Lisa said back.

"Right now it's not his decision. He's in no shape to be making decisions, especially ones he made out of fear while he was just brought back from the dead. We need help with this and the people that can help are in this room. We get Ray here and he can help too. Leonard would understand." Sara said.

"How do I know he trusts these people? That I can with him, with her." Lisa argued back.

"He died for them. He risked his life for them before, he protected them. He wouldn't just do that if he didn't care of trust them on some level. But it doesn't matter if he trusts them or not, because I do and I know they won't just stand around and watch someone die. I'm calling Ray and then I'm explaining what we know so far so they can help us." Sara said.

"Why don't you let me have her and I can look her over. She's what a week?" Harry said.

"Ya. She's his." Lisa answered.

"She's Snart's daughter?" Joe asked surprised.

"She's our daughter." Sara corrected.

"Wait what? How the hell is that possible?" Jax asked confused.

"It's a long story. One that I will explain once Ray gets here." Sara said.

"Lisa, why don't you let my dad look her over just to make sure she is okay? Then we can figure out whatever is going on with Snart." Barry said.

"You don't understand. To you he's just some criminal, some monster. But to me he's my brother, my protector. He's the one that kept me clothed and fed, a roof over my head. He's the one that got me up for school in the morning and helped me with my homework, fed me dinner, put me to bed every night. He raised me and almost all of those scars on him are because he protected me when I did something to make our father mad. He covered for me. It didn't matter how many broken bones he had or the times he was stabbed or got skull fractures. He still protected me and did everything he could to keep me safe. He's always been the strong one, the smart one. And now it's my turn to protect him and her. You had someone there to protect you and make sure you had a good life. He didn't. So please don't look at him or think of him as that criminal you've fought against. Think of him as if he was your own brother or son." Lisa said as she turned to look at Joe. "Please he's a good man that had to punch his way out of his own coffin. Please don't hurt him." Lisa said with tears in her eyes as she looked at the others.

Barry moved over to Lisa and spoke very caringly.

"Lisa, I always thought Leonard was nothing more than a criminal. Until the day I met you. It was obvious he loved you and cared about you. He would do anything for you including working with your father to save your life. When Leonard was in prison that last time I told him that I knew his secret. That he did care and that deep down he was a good man. That he could be something so much more than a thief. He went off to fight Savage to try and save the future world. He died to save my friends. So I promise you with everything in me that I will not let him die. That I will do everything within my power to save him. That goes for all of us. We won't let anything happen to either of them because he's one of us now whether he likes it or not. I need you to trust me and let us do what needs to be done for him. I promise you we will figure this out."

Lisa gave a shaky nod and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I need you to hand my dad this little one so he can make sure she is doing okay. Sara, call Ray and tell him to get here fast. Caitlin, we need to know everything we can about Snart's situation so run any tests you need. We need to see how fast his cells are freezing and what his brain activity is doing. Professor Stein maybe you could help Caitlin with it. Cisco you and Harry start trying to figure out some way we can reverse the cell freezing." Barry said.

"I'll get Ray to fly here. I told my dad too so he should be here soon. I'll text him where I am." Sara said as she pulled out her cell phone.

Harry went over and took Laurel from Lisa as he spoke.

"What's her name honey?"

"Laurel. We call her L."

"I'm going to take L just right over here you can be there the whole time if you want." Harry said with a warm smile.

Lisa gave a nod and everyone went about trying to get their tasks done. Barry went over to Mick and Jax and Mick spoke.

"You know if any of them do anything to either of them I'll kill you all."

"I figured as much. They won't hurt them." Barry easily said.

"Mick man, what the hell happened?" Jax asked confused.

"Don't know. Lisa said Snart woke up in the coffin with the baby on his chest. He punched his way out the coffin and got them both out. He was shown some alternate future or something. Snart didn't make any sense his head hurt too much for him to think. Won't know more until he wakes up and can think straight." Mick answered.

"Maybe we should be asking Rip. He might know what happened. I mean you don't just come back to life out of nowhere. Three weeks he was dead man then all of a sudden he's not. That's got to mean something." Jax said.

"We'll figure it out. We got some of the smartest people in the country right here. We can figure this out." Barry said confidently.

Mick gave a grunt and continued to stand guard over Snart while Caitlin and Stein worked on trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Sara came back a few minutes later after her phone call with Ray and informed them that he would be here within ten minutes. He had his own flying suit after all that could go extremely fast when he needed it. It was twenty minutes later when Harry was finally done with Laurel and handed her over to Sara who took her with open arms as he spoke.

"She is perfectly healthy, but I would like to do a checkup with her once a week until she is a little bit older just to make sure. She'll also need her shots in a few weeks. I did run a quick DNA test and she is one hundred percent yours and Leonard's daughter."

"Thank-you." Sara said back.

"Knock, knock." Ray said and they all turned to look at him and Captain Lance walk into the room. "Look who I found before I left Star City."

Lance placed the two duffle bags down on the ground before he went over to Sara and gave her a half hug making sure he didn't touch Laurel.

"Hey Daddy."

"Hey sweetie. How are you both?"

"We're good. Harry just checked her over and she is perfectly healthy and completely mine and Leonard's."

"Leonard?" Lance asked confused.

"Wait you and Snart have a kid?" Ray asked shocked.

"Snart? As in Captain Cold? The criminal? He's the father?" Lance asked clearly not happy about it.

"Yes he is and don't start. He died to save my life. He protected me on that ship. He helped me find my humanity again. So please don't start." Sara said.

Lance held his hands up in a surrender as he spoke. "Alright I won't. But you better be handing this little one over to me so I can hold my grandbaby."

Sara gave him her half smile and gently handed Laurel over to Lance. Lance smiled down at Laurel and he was instantly in love with her.

"She's beautiful."

"Ya she is." Sara easily agreed.

"Not to break up this happy moment here, but can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? Like why you both have a daughter. Or how Snart is over there in that hospital bed after he died." Ray asked confused.

"Something we would all like to know." Wells said.

"Look we don't know much. Leonard did die, he was dead and buried for three weeks. Now from what little I could get of him he was taken to this place like some alternative timeline in the future. In that timeline me and him had a daughter and Star City was at war. According to him there was a voice telling him all of this while he was seeing it. The voice told him the war happened because our daughter was killed then we all basically died. Said he had to protect her. Next thing he knows it's dark and cold and he's in the coffin with her on his chest. He got out and went to the house he used to live in with Lisa. They moved into a new house a few days ago in a better and safer area. That's all we know." Sara started.

"And how did you end up here with him hooked up to monitors?" Ray asked.

"He was in a lot of pain and he wouldn't wake up. We couldn't bring him to a hospital so I suggested we bring him here." Sara said.

"He's seriously hurt. The most pressing injuries is that his cells are freezing at a moderate pace. If it continues before we can stop it and reverse it he'll be dead in a few days at most. His brain activity is off the charts right now especially his right half. All of which we have no idea how it's happening." Caitlin answered.

"We might have a way to reverse or at least stop his cells from freezing, but we're gonna need Barry for it." Cisco said.

"What do you need?" Barry asked.

"You're cells regenerate and work at a faster pace, as a result you have a harder time being cold. They keep you warm for a simple way to put it. If we can take some of your cells and inject them into Mr. Snart that should temporarily correct the problem. It's not a long term solution, but it will save his life for now." Wells said.

"There might be a way I can do some kind of infusion between cells from your body and Snart's. Or maybe there is some kind of device that you could create that would naturally warm up his cells." Caitlin said.

"I can help you with that." Ray said.

"What about the pain in his head is that from his cells freezing?" Lisa asked.

"No it's not. His brain is the only warm part of his body. I think the headaches are from whatever is happening with his brain activity. It's giving him like severe migraines. We need to figure out how to temporarily stop them so we can talk to him and see what the cause is." Caitlin said.

"If the energy within the Oculus gave Mr. Snart powers it could be that those powers are in his brain." Stein said.

"What it turned him into a meta-human?" Jax asked.

"Energy is what made the meta-humans. The Oculus was created with energy that was centuries in the future there is no telling what it could do to someone standing so close to it when it exploded. It's possible that his severe head pain is a result of his mind trying to heal itself and adapt to the new energy within it. The same could be said for his cells freezing. It could be a result of the cold gun exploding and the energy mixing together within him. He could have powers with it." Stein answered.

"We won't know until we can get him stable and run some tests to confirm any of this. We need to figure out how to get him stable first." Barry said.

"And how the hell this is even possible." Ray said.

"I think our best bet on that one is to reach out to Captain Hunter and see if he can maybe shed some light on this situation." Stein said.

"I brought the time beacon with me just in case I can start it up. I don't know where he is though." Ray said.

"Do it. We need to know what is going on so we can handle this and anything that might come our way. Cisco, Harry, take what you need from me and let's see if it'll work." Barry said.

"I'll get the beacon going and then I'll try and see if I can figure something out for a way to keep his cells from freezing." Ray said.

"Sweetie I need to talk to you for a second." Lance said to Sara.

Sara gave a nod and followed her father out into the hallway and down from the door just slightly.

"Look, I'm only going to ask you this once. Do you want to leave? We can take this little one and get out of here and go back home or we can go someplace else. Somewhere he won't find us. I'll help you with her just say the word and we'll be out of here."

"I appreciate that Daddy really I do. But I can't do that to him. He's a good man. He really is. Leonard would never do anything to hurt her or me. He hasn't slept in a week just because he's afraid of what could happen to her while he is. I won't hurt him that way. I care about him. I didn't expect to, but we got close on the ship. I really do care about him and he's a good man. He helped me find my humanity Daddy. When I thought I would never be anything more than a killer he showed me I could be. He cares about me and I know he's not what you wanted me to be with and I'm not saying we're together or anything would happen. But he is in my heart and I know I'm in his. We have a daughter together and I won't hurt him like that."

"Ok. I won't ask again, but I'm not leaving. Not until we know what is going on and that you're both safe. I'm not going anywhere so he needs to get used to that." Lance said in a serious voice.

"He will. I just hope he can survive this." Sara said sadly.

"You got a room full of geniuses I'm sure they will figure this out. I can't imagine the world would bring someone back to life just for them to die in a week. There must be a way to fix him. We'll figure all of this out sweetie I promise."

"I know we will. We have to."

"I love you."

"I love you too Daddy."

Lance put an arm around Sara and they walked back into the room to see if there was anything they could do to help. They knew it was going to be a long road ahead of them, but they would all work it out and get to the bottom of it. No one was going to let anything happen to Snart or to baby Laurel. They weren't going to lose another member of their family no matter what.


	2. A Hidden History

_**Warnings: Past child abuse, past sexual child abuse and swearing.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A Hidden History

It had been three hours since they had started trying to find a solution for Snart's health. Caitlin had managed to gather his medical history between doctor appointments from when he was younger and a full physical that was given to him when he was arrested and placed in Iron Heights after killing his father. There was even a complete psychological evaluation and examine due to the high intelligence behind his crimes. Caitlin couldn't help but feel horrible and depressed at reading his medical file. Snart had clearly been abused and any doctor worth their salt should have noticed it as well. He should never have been left in that house with his father. Someone should have stepped in and put a stop to it long ago. The number of broken bones, skull fractures, bullet wounds, stab wounds, lashes and stitches. No one should have ever left Snart or his sister there for another minute. What made the tears come down Caitlin's cheeks was discovering that Snart had been raped multiple times between the ages of fourteen and eighteen. To find out that he had been sexually abused for four years was painful. Caitlin could understand why Snart was the way he was now. He truly didn't stand a chance. Caitlin's thoughts were interrupted by Barry touching her shoulder.

"Hey you alright?" Barry asked with concern.

Caitlin looked up from the files and saw that everyone was looking at her now, some with concern in their eyes.

"It's his medical files. It's just, it's painful as a doctor it's painful to know that no one helped him. It was so clear what was happening to him, but no one cared to help him. He was just eight when it started. He didn't deserve for it happen to him." Caitlin said sadly.

"It's heartbreaking to read the files and know that he was unprotected. It's not surprising that he turned to a life of crime. After all of the abuse he endured it's a miracle he even survived." Henry said sadly.

Lisa went over and picked up the medical file as she spoke.

"He had Mick after he was fourteen. I remember you got us out of there." Lisa said to Mick.

"A week before he turned eighteen." Mick said.

"I didn't even know that some of this happened. Some of these injuries, I don't remember them." Lisa said more to herself than the others.

"You were young. It makes sense that you wouldn't remember everything." Cisco said.

"Oh my God. Did you know?" Lisa asked with hurt and anger as she turned to look at Mick.

Mick could tell that she had read something that Snart didn't want her to know about.

"Did you know he was raped?" Lisa asked with anger.

The shocked faces filled the room at hearing the news. They knew he was abused, but they didn't ever think he had been raped before. They figured his lack of physical contact was just who he was. Some people just didn't like touching, they never thought it had a more in depth reason.

"I knew." Mick answered.

"For how long? How long did it go on?" Lisa demanded.

"Almost four years." Mick answered.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't he?" Lisa asked with betrayal.

"There's a lot you don't know about growing up. Everything he did, he did it to protect you. When that son of a bitch father of yours told him he was either going to sell you out to the highest bidder or him, Snart picked him just like he always did. He didn't want you to know and blame yourself. If you weren't there he would have left a long time ago. I found out that night I came over a week before he turned eighteen. He was alone with some guy. I killed the sick bastard and took you both out of there and when your father showed up demanding you both back I put him in the hospital and he never dared to come to the house again. I kept you both safe. He's mine to protect just like you're his to protect." Mick answered.

"All the times growing up I would bug him and tease him about not dating anyone. About not having sex with random women. I told him he needed to stop being weird and be normal." Lisa said with regret.

"He's not good with touching. He doesn't know what a safe touch is he's never had it. The only women he ever hooked up with was when he was blacked out drunk and he had nightmares from it afterwards for weeks. There's a lot you don't know. He wanted it that way. He wanted you to have the best life he could give you. That's why he dropped out of high school after being released from Juvi at fourteen. So he could work and make sure you were taken care of. He could have been anything, but he gave it up for you, because he loves you. He doesn't have self-worth Lisa you know that. His life doesn't matter to him. It's why he sacrificed himself to destroy the Oculus and not me. The only reason he didn't kill himself growing up is because he couldn't leave you there on your own. After I got you both away from your father he got so depressed I used to spend my nights watching him to make sure he didn't kill himself. The mornings I got you up and ready for school because he couldn't face the world. That's why we need to do everything we can to protect this little one, because if she dies he's done. He'll kill himself. He won't be able to handle it. There's too much pain in him. He still struggles with depression off and on. You know that. He's not the strong one right now. We have to be." Mick said with strength in his voice.

"What if we can't? What if I can't?" Lisa said sadly.

"Then we risk burying him again. We don't know what he's been through. We don't know what he saw. But I do know that he's in pain and not just physically. He's got that same dead look in his eyes that he had when he was eighteen holding the gun in his hand. He's always saved us. Now we have to save him." Mick said.

"And we will. No one is going to hurt him or L. I promise you that. I won't just accept for them to be killed. He went through it alone growing up. Well he's not alone anymore. He has all of us and we're a family. I refuse to give up on family. We will figure this out. He will recover from this, because there is no other option." Barry said with determination.

"We've almost completed a way to get Snart's cells to stop freezing and reverse. We just need a little longer for the tech." Cisco said.

"I did find in the medical files Snart's psychological evaluations and turns out the energy from the Oculus is not what is making his brain waves so high. Turns out they have always been like that. Snart has an IQ of one hundred and ninety-eight. He has an eidetic memory and LLI also known as Low Latent Inhibition. It's why his right half is so strongly lit up. He's a creative genius it's why he is able to pull the crimes that he has been able to and come up with those plans. He sees the world differently then everyone." Caitlin said.

"What is LLI?" Lance asked.

"With us when we look around a room our minds register everything within it. The desk, computers, the chairs, the white boards, etc. There is a part of our minds though that block everything else out. It's to protect ourselves from being overloaded and overwhelmed by senses. Snart doesn't have that. When he looks at that desk he would register everything, the glass, the legs, the frame, the nuts, the bolts; everything that is used to make that desk. Then his mind would break it down further, why those bolts, why that glass, why was the desk built. His mind is constantly doing this while still being able to think of something else and uphold a conversation. His mind is constantly thinking on a subconscious and conscious level. He would have trouble sleeping because of it. He would be more open to stimuli in any environment especially a new one, like a new house." Caitlin said.

"He touches everything." Mick stated.

"Exactly. His mind doesn't even know he's doing it and it would become sort of like a comfort to him. Everything has a different feel to it right now to the dents and number of paint layers. If you put a pile of screws in front of him and blindfolded him, he would be able to tell you the difference between each screw even if they are all the same brand. Just from feeling them. If someone with his condition has a low IQ it always results in mental instability, but with Snart he has a high IQ and it turns him into a creative genius. It's why he is so good at planning he can see even the smallest details and break them down. It's why he can adapt so well to change his mind can instantly work itself out." Caitlin continued.

"And why when he couldn't think from the severe headaches it scares him. He's always been able to think of everything and now all of a sudden he can't form a thought." Sara said.

"Taking away the only thing he's ever been able to rely on and take comfort from." Ray said with understanding.

"So what do we do about it?" Jax asked.

"The source of his headaches could still be from the energy that went through him. Are you sure he isn't injured?" Wells asked.

"All of the scans have come back that his brain it fine. There's no reason for the headaches." Henry said.

"Could it be that his headaches are a side effect from the pain his body is in with his cells freezing?" Stein asked.

"I don't think so. It would be an extreme reaction. His heart is showing signs of stress, but if his body was in that much pain to affect his brain, his heart would show it more." Caitlin said.

"Ok one problem at a time. Cisco get that device ready so we can stop and reverse the freezing. Once we have that under control maybe the headaches will start to go away. Ray have you reached out yet to Captain Hunter?" Barry asked.

"Ya I got the time Beacon going, but it might take a bit for him to get here depending on where he is." Ray answered.

"We'll keep looking for other alternatives for the headaches." Henry said.

They were interrupted by the beeping from Snart's heart monitor. They all headed into the room and saw that Snart was moving around slightly in the bed. It was clear that he was in pain. He was on his side with his hands on his head and his face was scrunched up in pain.

"Lenny." Lisa said with fear in her voice.

"Get her out." Snart said through clenched teeth and it was clear he was in extreme pain.

Jax placed a hand on Lisa and guided her out of the room.

"No I'm not leaving him." Lisa said.

Jax still made sure he got Lisa out of the room and into the other room where she was close by in case something happened, but couldn't see Snart.

"He doesn't want you there in case he dies. He doesn't want you to have that memory. Him worrying about you is not going to help him. So please stay here." Jax said trying to get Lisa to see reason.

Lisa threw her hands up in defeat with no other choice. Jax headed back into the room only to see that Snart's pain had gotten worse.

"What is wrong with him?" Mick demanded.

"I don't know." Caitlin said confused as to what is going on. There was no reason for Snart to be in this much pain.

Snart couldn't hold back a scream from the pain and his heart monitor was beeping erratically.

"We need to sedate him his heart can't take much more." Henry said as he rushed over to the cabinet to gather what he needed.

Cisco went and placed his hand on Snart's leg as he tried to read the monitors to see if he could see anything that didn't add up. The second his hand touched Snart he instantly vibed and his world changed to images flooding his mind. He could barely keep track of them all. Once one had appeared it was replaced by another and then another. By the time he was able to get out of it Henry was back at Snart's side with the sedative. Just than another machine beeped and Caitlin swore under her breath.

"What's happening?" Sara asked with fear.

"He's having a heart attack. The stress is too much for his body to handle. If we can't get this under control and figured out he is going to die." Caitlin answered.

Just then his heart monitor flat lined and turned into a solid beep. Wells was already pushing the crash cart over to the bed. All the others could do was stand there and watch as Henry and Caitlin worked on Snart. They got him onto his back and once the crash cart was charged Henry grabbed the paddles and pressed them against Snart's chest. They watched as Snart's chest lifted off the bed, but the monitor was still flat lined. Caitlin charged the machine higher as Henry placed the paddles against Snart's chest once again as he spoke.

"Come on son you can do this. You got a little girl to raise. Come on fight."

Henry shocked him again and Snart's chest lifted off the bed once again, but this time they were awarded with a heart beep once again. Caitlin quickly sedated Snart while Henry and Wells put the crash cart away. Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"He's sedated, but if we can't find out why he's in so much pain he's not going to make it. His heart is still in stress and if he has another heart attack there's no guarantee that we can get him back. We need a solution." Caitlin said.

"When I touched him for like a second I vibed. I saw a bunch of images and memories all flashing in and out at a rapid pace. Could that be connected?" Cisco asked.

"I have no idea." Caitlin said sounding overwhelmed.

"Ramon, let's finish that device for his cells. Maybe it's part of the problem." Wells said.

"Do it fast." Barry said.

Wells and Cisco headed out of the room and back to their work room.

"It has to be the energy." Stein said confidently.

"But what? He's fine medically you said right? No brain tumor or internal injuries from being dead?" Ray asked Catlin.

"He's got a perfectly healthy brain. All things considering his body is healthy. Even his heart is strong he was not at risk of a heart attack. Not until the pain hit and put so much stress on his heart that it stopped. The pain would have been extreme even with his high pain tolerance. There is no physical reason for the pain. We've run every test we can think of. There is nothing in his blood, no injuries on his scans, no bruising or damage done at all to his brain." Caitlin answered.

"Could it be psychological? Maybe his brain still thinks he's blowing up?" Sara asked.

"Phantom pain doesn't cause a physical reaction on a person's heart. If this was psychological there wouldn't be any actual physical pain. The pain he is in is very much real." Henry answered.

"So then what could energy do to someone's mind without causing any physical damage?" Joe asked.

"No idea." Ray answered.

"We need Rip. He would know more about the energy in the Oculus than anyone. He better get here fast." Mick said.

It was forty minutes later when Wells and Cisco were finally finished with their device for Snart. It was a vial with red liquid in it on a silver chain necklace.

"How the hell is that going to help him?" Mick asked skeptical.

"Ok look the liquid inside is infused cells from Barry. The vial has been charged to pulse and release the heat that the cells create and connect with Snart's cells. This will warm his cells up and stop the freezing and reverse it. The cells in this vial will last a month and then we need to replace them with fresh ones from Barry. For now this will work until I find something more permanent or there is some way Snart can control it and his cells will stop freezing." Cisco explained.

"If it works you'll start to see his body temperature rising. With his cells no longer frozen it should lessen the pain his body is in and reduce the stress on his heart some." Wells said.

Cisco went and placed the necklace around Snart's neck and it landed right on his centre chest plate. They all stood there and watched the monitor for his body temperature. After a minute it started to go back up into normal ranges.

"It's working. We'll need to give him chest x-rays to monitor the fluid in his lungs. I may need to drain it." Caitlin said.

"Based on his oxygen levels we will need to." Henry said as he went and put on an oxygen mask on Snart.

"The ice in his lungs are melting which is good, but too much fluid and he'll drown. Cisco, can you grab the X-Ray machine?" Caitlin asked.

Cisco headed out of the room and went over to the x-ray machine and rolled it in. Caitlin and Henry took a few x-rays and looked at them on the monitor.

"He needs it drained. His right lung is almost full of fluid. He also needs an anti-biotic IV started." Henry said.

"Ok so that is one problem down. Now what about his brain?" Lance asked.

"Not to mention we still don't know how the hell this is even possible." Joe said.

"We're hoping Rip can answer that." Ray said.

"You said he died in a place where time doesn't exist. Is there any way that there was a time delay or something and that is why he's back alive?" Barry asked.

"If he was going to get dropped back in this timeline he would have been alive if that is what was supposed to happen. Time Masters die in a place where time doesn't exist all the time, they don't come back from it." Mick answered.

"So this isn't explained by the simple answer." Joe said.

"What about magic? You were brought back by that Pit using magic. Couldn't this be from the same thing?" Lance asked as he looked at Sara.

"I don't think so. I mean the Pit was ancient and created with magical healing powers. It could bring someone back from the dead, but it was never done before. It was meant to heal someone with small injuries or illnesses. Me and Thea were the farthest it's ever gone." Sara answered.

"Magic would leave a trace too. Oliver was telling me about it. We would be able to pick up a magic signature on our scanners and we haven't so far. I'm with Professor Stein it has to be the energy from the Oculus." Barry said.

"What was the Oculus meant to do?" Lance asked.

"It controlled time basically. It was this device housing blue future energy in a sea of green energy to protect it. With the Oculus the Time Masters were able to see what the future held, but they could also manipulate the future and the people within that time line to play out as they wished. If they wanted someone to fail in a mission they just made it happen and watched it play out. They did it with us from the very moment Rip went against the Time Council to defeat Savage. After that our actions were just that actions in a script that we played out. By destroying the Oculus we were able to have free will again, but the time line was gone, no one would be able to see the future again. Making it difficult for Time Masters to navigate through time in the past." Ray said.

"So not only did we destroy a powerful weapon, but we also destroyed a map to the past basically." Sara added.

"And Snart was standing there when it exploded?" Lance asked.

"Right head level with the Oculus and standing right in the middle of a sea of green energy. All of which exploded and destroyed the whole ship and Vanishing Point. So it has to be the energy that is affecting his brain now." Ray answered.

"Who created the Oculus?" Cisco asked.

"The Time Council." Jax answered.

"How was it created?" Wells asked.

"We do not know that." Stein answered.

"Too bad we can't just ask Gideon." Ray complained.

"Wait Gideon the A.I?" Barry asked now very interested.

"Ya she was on the ship. How do you know about her?" Jax asked confused.

"I invented her." Barry stated.

"Wait what?" Lance asked confused.

"Back with the evil Dr. Wells who was from the future." Barry started, but Lance cut him off

"Again I say what?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later." Joe promise.

"Evil Wells built a Time Vault with Gideon in it. We discovered it and found out that I invented Gideon at some point in the future. She still works. Wouldn't she be able to reach knowledge that she has in the future somehow?" Barry asked.

"It's worth a shot." Ray easily agreed.

"How is Snart doing?" Mick asked.

"The fluid is drained from his lungs. We have him on an anti-biotic IV and an oxygen mask to help him breathe. He'll be alright once we get to the bottom of the headaches." Henry answered.

"Let's go talk to the robot." Mick said.

"I'll stay here." Lisa said as she held Laurel in her arms. She went and sat down in a seat beside Snart's bed. She had no interest in learning about the Oculus. She just wanted her brother back to being healthy. That was all that mattered to her.

Everyone else headed out of the room and down the hallway to the Time Vault. They went inside and Barry spoke.

"Gideon."

"Hello Mr. Allen." Gideon's voice filled the room.

"Gideon, can you access knowledge with a future version of yourself?" Barry asked.

"Possibly if my future version is allowing past version access to its information."

"Do you know anything about the Oculus?" Barry asked.

"It was created by the reformed Time Council. The Oculus is constructed of energy that is used to hold time and space together. The energy was contained within the Wellspring using technology similar to that of your particle accelerator. Only this container was meant to keep the energy safe and active in order for the Time Council to see the time line. The green energy sea that surrounds the Oculus was designed as a safe guard in the case of intruders." Gideon answered.

"What was the green energy made of?" Stein asked.

"It is a manmade energy to provide added protection should the Oculus become under attack." Gideon answered.

"What would happen if someone was exposed directly to either of those energies?" Ray asked.

"That would depend on the amount of exposure to an individual. A small amount will make an individual sick, a large amount would be fatal."

"What about a large amount by both green and blue energy?" Wells asked.

"I have no data on that particular situation. Basic knowledge would have me stating it would be fatal regardless."

"What about a fatal exposure in a place where time doesn't exist?" Barry asked.

"The individual's remains will be placed back in their original time line in that time present."

"You said reformed Time Council built the Oculus. What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"The current Time Council is not the original Time Council."

"What happened to the original one?" Lance asked.

"I am not authorized to say."

"Gideon, have you ever heard of someone coming back from the dead?" Sara asked.

"You were brought back from the dead Ms. Lance."

"I know, I meant besides me."

"Mr. Snart was. He is in your sick bay now."

"Any idea how that is possible?" Ray asked.

"He was brought here by Mr. Rory, Ms. Snart and Ms. Lance."

"I meant from the dead." Ray said.

"I do not possess that information Dr. Palmer."

"Do you know who would?" Joe asked.

"Perhaps Captain Hunter will be able to elaborate when he arrives."

"He's on his way?" Ray asked.

"Yes, he received the call and will be arriving momentarily."

"Is there any way we can detect the energy from the Oculus within someone?" Wells asked.

"Not to my knowledge."

"I don't suppose you know what is causing Snart's headaches by any chance?" Caitlin asked just for the hell of it.

"Not to my knowledge Dr. Snow. Perhaps my future version would be better suited for that question."

"It was worth a shot." Caitlin said.

"How did the Time Council develop the Oculus? I know you said they contained the energy, but where did they find this energy to be able to harness it?" Wells asked.

"The energy was originally from a human being. She was born with the energy inside of her. The energy was initially supposed to have a different use than seeing the timeline in past, present, future and alternative timelines."

"Wait it was a girl?" Barry asked shocked.

"Yes Mr. Allen."

"What happened to the girl?" Sara asked.

"I do not have that information or what she was originally supposed to do. I am only allowed access to a limited among of information from a future time point. Again perhaps Captain Hunter would have that information."

"Ok, is it possible that someone from an alternative timeline could be dropped into this timeline?" Joe asked.

"Mr. Allen has travelled through time to reach alternative timelines, Earth, and realities. Manipulating time is possible."

"But is it possible for someone who isn't a time traveller or a speedster to do it?" Barry asked.

"Not to my knowledge Mr. Allen."

"So basically we need to ask Rip." Mick said.

"You are correct Mr. Rory." Gideon stated.

"Thank-you Gideon." Barry said.

"You are welcome Mr. Allen."

"So I guess now we just have to wait." Joe said.

"Rip will be here soon and he should have more answers." Sara said.

They headed out of the Time Vault and back to the main lab.

"At least we know more about the energy in the Oculus." Cisco said.

"But it opens more questions. Like how the energy used to be in a girl." Joe said.

"Look, I'm not just going to say it. What if Laurel is that girl? I mean the Universe brought Snart back with you guy's daughter. Snart said it was a war in the timeline he was in. Are we really thinking it's unrelated?" Ray asked.

"I don't know maybe. It would depend on when the Time Council was even created and how. I mean we don't know anything about them." Sara said.

"They weren't ones for sharing their story." Mick said as they walked back into the room. They were surprised to see Iris and Wally standing there in the lab. Both looking very confused.

"Um someone care to explain?" Iris asked.

"Ya." Barry said slowly before he went into the explanation that they had so far to both Wally and Iris. It was a lot of information to give out and to understand, especially when he had to go further back and explain how Snart was a part of a team that went through time to kill Savage. After ten minutes Barry had explained everything finally and he could see that it was a lot to wrap their minds around.

"You know amazingly enough that is not the weirdest thing I have heard." Iris said.

"So now there's a baby and a guy that woke up in a coffin after being dead and you guys don't know why." Wally said.

"L was never dead she is just from a different timeline where I gave birth to her. But basically ya." Sara said.

"Rip should be here soon to hopefully explain further." Jax said.

There was a beeping sound from the consult and Cisco went to look at the security cameras.

"Um is that Captain guy a futuristic wild west guy?" Cisco asked.

"Ya he is." Ray answered.

"Then he's here." Cisco answered. He hit the com button and spoke. "Welcome Captain Hunter. Take the elevator up to the fourth floor and take the first right you'll find us."

Cisco looked back up at the others and noticed that they were all anxious to talk to Rip and see if he could shed some light on their situation.

"So what do you think the chances of me being able to see that time ship are?" Cisco asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh man it is awesome." Ray instantly said with a goofy smile.

"It is really cool. Sara and me learnt how to fly it. Well I learnt how to fly the jumpship, which is smaller and Sara got to fly the Waverider. It was like being in Star Wars." Jax said.

"I am seriously jealous right now. Like physically green with jealousy." Cisco said.

"Is it fast?" Wally asked.

"Oh ya. Like a race car times a hundred." Jax answered.

"Damn now I'm jealous." Wally said.

Rip walked around the corner and walked into the room. He was shocked to see so many people within the lab.

"Right well I did not expect to see so many of you." Rip said.

"We're all family here. Barry Allen." Barry said calmly as he held his hand out.

"Yes Barry Allen, you were one for family. Unity of the good fighters in the world. A pleasure to meet you. Captain Rip Hunter." Rip said as he shock Barry's hand.

"A quick rundown, this is my dad Henry, my foster father Joe West, his daughter Iris and his son Wally. This is Cisco our resident tech God. Caitlin our doctor. Captain Quentin Lance and Lisa is Snart's sister." Barry explained.

"And the baby?" Rip asked.

"That is what we need your help on. Snart is alive and brought this little one with him." Sara said.

"I beg your pardon." Rip said confused.

"Quick version is Snart died and was dropped back in this timeline. He was buried then three weeks later he is waking up in his coffin with this little one on his chest. He punched his way out of the coffin went back to his old house where Lisa was living. They moved to a new area, we found out this morning, Snart was in pain and sick he became unconscious and we brought him here. From what we got out of Snart he was in some alternative timeline where our daughter was killed and as a result the world was at war and a bunch of us died. She was brought back with him and he's to protect her or something." Sara said.

"He came back to life. People don't just come back to life. Injuries?" Rip asked as he walked over to Snart and pulled out a pocket size Gideon device.

"Six broken ribs, massive internal bruising, pneumonia. His cells were freezing Cisco was able to build a device using the energy in Barry's cells to warm Snart up on a cellular level. That is working currently; however he is getting extreme, unbearable pain in his head from unknown causes. Henry and I have run every test we can think of and we've come up with nothing. His brain is perfectly fine there is no reason for the pain. It was so bad not even thirty minutes ago that he had a heart attack from the stress on his heart. We had to shock him multiple times to get it started again before we sedated him to try and help with the pain." Caitlin explained while Rip scanned Snart's body.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Lisa asked.

"I can pick up his physical injuries. And you are correct there doesn't appear to be anything physically wrong with his brain. Is there anything besides the pain?" Rip asked.

"Not that we know of." Caitlin answered.

"I'll have Gideon run a diagnostic on him while we discuss." Rip said as he program the hand held device to run a diagnostic and placed it down on Snart's chest. "It will take roughly twenty minutes and check Mr. Snart on every level."

Rip headed back out into the main room as he continued to speak. "Now tell me more about this one." Rip said as he nodded to Laurel in Lisa's arms.

"Leonard woke up with her on his chest. She's a week old, that's how long Leonard's been back alive. Henry checked her over and she's healthy and even ran the DNA test. She's mine and Leonard's. What we don't know is how or why." Sara answered.

"And we have a list of questions so you better be in sharing mood there Captain." Lance said not holding back the authority in his voice.

"Why isn't easy to answer. How, that is something I can answer." Rip said.

"We'll take it." Mick said.

Rip looked around and he grabbed one of the whiteboard markers and turned to the whiteboard as he spoke he drew straight lines.

"As you know there are many different timelines. Every decision creates a new timeline and within those timelines different versions of yourselves go through that life. There are unlimited amounts of timelines, because every decision creates a new timeline. If you went to College as appose to not going to College that right there is two timelines. If you go to one College instead of another, again two more timelines. There are only two possibilities for Mr. Snart's alternative timeline. Either Mr. Rory died at the Oculus or Dr. Palmer died. After the Oculus is destroyed Ms. Lance you and Mr. Snart either had a one-night stand, got married or something in between to produce this little one."

"Ok, but why would some voice show him the timeline where his daughter is killed and the world is at war? Why bring him back with her?" Lisa asked.

"Again why I don't know. I can only speculate at this point. However, I do know how or more specifically who that voice was. In the beginning the Time Council was not what it is today or when I started. Originally there was thirty-six Time Masters and a human woman was the Oculus. They worked together to make slight changes to the timeline. For example with Hitler, they couldn't go and kill him when he was a child that would cause too much of a disruption within Time itself. However, they could save families by getting cities or neighborhoods to evacuate, saving them from being in the Concentration Camps."

"Who was the woman?" Sara asked.

"Her origin is unknown. From what is known about her she was born with the energy within her that allowed her to see past, present, future and alternative timelines. Though she didn't use her power, you could call it, for that. She had a strong psychic ability, able to control objects around her, had a sixth sense when something was off, flashes of victims in danger, and communicating with the dead. It was only when the Time Council spoke with her did she learn that she could use her power in other ways. The ability to access any timeline and be able to manipulate people within those timelines was not something she ever thought possible. The original Time Council was created in twenty-sixty-eight. She was sixty at the time, but due to the energy she never aged passed the age of twenty-five. The energy kept her young and immortal basically. Who her parents were or what timeline she came from is unknown. At least to the new Time Council anyways." Rip answered.

"What happened to the old Time Council?" Lance asked.

"What always happens, a difference of beliefs. The Council was split right down the middle. Half of them wanted to eliminate the clutter, if you will, in the Universe with so many timelines. They wanted to go to a timeline and completely destroy it. Kill everyone within that timeline and essentially destroying that world. Not the actual Earth, but the world within that timeline. The other half believed that each timeline is precious and should be protected. That when a timeline was at war they should intervene and help save that timeline. The half that wanted to destroy everything kidnapped the Oculus. They took her energy and placed it within the container that Mr. Snart destroyed. Taking her energy killed the woman and the Time Council war started. Those sixteen Time Masters that wanted to save the timelines became Time Guardians. They travelled to different timelines to try and save them while fighting against their former members. The ones that turned against the Time Council's mission were called Time Reapers. They had one purpose and one purpose only to destroy the timelines. To this day they both exist and are still at war. When the Time Council was reformed they used the Oculus and discovered they could manipulate people within the timeline."

"But how does that relate to what happened with Snart?" Iris asked.

"The only ones with the power and ability to bring someone back from the dead are the Time Guardians. They worked with the Oculus who also had the power to bring a powerful warrior back from the dead within them being dead for no more than six months. The Oculus in human form could simply bring someone back from the dead just by thinking of it. However, she had to have pure intentions and the individual had to be a warrior for the side of good. To my knowledge she only did so once, but granted the power to those Time Guardians should the fate of the world come into play."

"What was the person like after being brought back?" Caitlin asked.

"They were disorientated, had various degrees of muscle weakness due to the lack of movement from being dead. If it had been a short period of time since death some experienced pain in the area of where it killed them, such as a stab wound. Like I said I have only known one person to be brought back from the dead. There were rumors of others, but nothing ever confirmed." Rip answered.

"So one of those Time Guardians brought Snart back to life? He's not a warrior for the good side, why would they do that?" Joe asked.

"Oh I disagree. Mr. Snart is very much the anti-hero, but he is a hero. He died to destroy the Oculus. To ensure that everyone was able to have free will. He did so without second thought of himself dying. He agreed to come on the mission to begin with, even if his intentions were not pure initially. He still fought alongside the team and protected them. He sacrificed his partnership with Mr. Rory for the sake of the team. Whatever he was before he got on my ship he died a different person. Mr. Snart is a good man and very much on the side of good in this world." Rip answered.

"Still brings us to why him? Why would a Time Guardian interfere with Snart and give him a child?" Ray asked.

There was a beeping sound in the other room. Rip spoke as he went to retrieve his device.

"What do you know of the alternative timeline that Mr. Snart saw?"

"Not much, just that our daughter was killed and a war broke out. Star City was destroyed and a bunch of us were killed." Sara answered.

"We need to know more about the timeline, specifically which timeline it was." Rip said as he looked at the device in his hand as he walked back.

"How would we do that?" Wally asked.

"By gathering information on that timeline. We need more information on it. Oh." Rip said slightly shocked as he looked at the device.

"Oh what?" Sara asked.

"I know why. We need information on this little girl and we need it now." Rip said with urgency.

"Why don't you explain what the hell is going on with Snart first." Mick said with an edge to his voice.

"Of course. The energy from the Oculus is inside his brain. The reading is very clear."

"We already figured that." Wells said.

"No you misunderstand it's in his brain. Mr. Snart is the Oculus. That is why he was brought back. He has the power and energy from the Oculus." Rip said.

"How is that possible? Can he do what the Oculus woman could do?" Stein asked shocked.

"I do not know what he can do. Theoretically yes he could do all of that. Assuming the energy does not kill him. That is what is causing his extreme pain and it will kill him unless you are able to build some form of a device that is either surgically implanted into his brain or functions off his brain waves. You must build a container that will attract the energy and keep it from attacking his brain." Rip said.

"How is the energy affecting his brain without any physical signs?" Caitlin asked.

"The energy that was originally from the woman was born naturally within her. It bonded with her body while her mother was pregnant with her. It was natural to her just like the blood in her veins. Mr. Snart's body is trying to protect itself from this foreign entity. It is causing an extreme pain to his brain that will eventually kill him." Rip explained.

"Like Barry after he became a Metahuman. He was having serious problems with his heart afterwards and spent nine months in a coma. His body had to adjust to the new energy." Iris said.

"Exactly Ms. West. Mr. Snart's body needs to adjust to the energy within his body. First the energy needs to be contained in order for his body to be able to have the time to adjust to the energy." Rip said.

"Say we can somehow manage to contain the energy. What will Leonard's body be like afterwards?" Henry asked.

"He won't have the extreme pain in his head. He will have a headache, but it won't be anything like he has now. His body will be sick as he adjusts to the energy. Containing the energy is to ensure that it does not kill him. The containment will allow him the time to adjust to the energy, but still have the ability to use it and train himself with it. Until his body adjusts he will be sick and feeling weak for roughly two to three weeks. Think of it as a very bad case of the flu that will make him feel like he's dying." Rip answered.

"Is it even possible to make something that could contain this energy?" Lisa asked skeptically.

"Inserting a foreign object into his brain wouldn't work long term. It would cause too much problems as the human brain is not designed to have any foreign object within it for longer than a few months at most." Caitlin said.

"What about some kind of band around his head?" Ray suggested.

"Would be awkward if he had to fight, shower, or sleep. It needs to be something that couldn't fall off." Stein said.

"Through his eyes." Cisco said as he began to think.

"What?" Lisa asked confused.

"The ocular nerve is directly connected to the brain. If we can build a device that would connect through his eyes it would pull the energy, but still allow him to have access to it." Wells said as he caught on to what Cisco was getting at.

"Contact lenses. One that he could leave it without any problems and no risk too them falling out." Cisco said.

"That would require some serious tech though." Barry said.

"Felicity was working on micro-tech with a contact lens that was a camera. She could pass on the information to you that might help." Ray said.

"Awesome. Harry and me can figure this out. How long do you think we have before the energy kills him?" Cisco asked.

"Three days at most would be my best assumption." Rip answered.

"No pressure there." Cisco said.

"We'll figure it out." Wells said.

"I'm sorry, but you said Snart is the Oculus and has the power of it. So he can control time and manipulate people's actions?" Joe said with worry.

"He would have to learn how to use that ability, but yes. Though I wouldn't worry about it too much. Mr. Snart is not the type to interfere with someone's free will." Rip said.

"Captain Cold wouldn't want to manipulate people." Joe said skeptically.

"He wouldn't he hates the idea of being controlled himself. He would never do that to someone else. He's manipulated people before, but that was for the job, the heist. In hindsight Mr. Snart is the best out of the three possible men to receive this ability. Mr. Rory would have used it in a negative way. Dr. Palmer would have used it with good intentions, but still use it to control people. Mr. Snart would only ever use it in an extreme situation and having no other option. I would not be concerned about the ability that Mr. Snart now has. What is more concerning is this little girl." Rip said.

"Why?" Sara asked guarded.

"Because she was brought back with Mr. Snart. Why is her death so important in an alternative timeline? Ms. Snart would you mind holding this on her chest until it beeps?" Rip said as he held the device to Lisa.

Lisa took it as she spoke.

"Why?"

"To gather a reading from her genetic makeup. It may hold the answers we seek."

"Snart can see timelines you said right?" Cisco asked.

"Correct." Rip answered.

"That would explain what happened when I touched him." Cisco said.

"I'm sorry?" Rip asked confused.

"I can vibe, I see images from someone or something when I touch it. Normally it is pretty straight forwards, but with Snart it was different. It was like these flashes all over the place. Memories of his, someone else's, people I didn't know. They were fast and were all over the place." Cisco said.

"Are you able to see specific details of someone if you touch them?" Rip asked.

"If I can focus."

"I need you to touch Mr. Snart and focus on the alternative timeline he experienced. I need to know who died at the Oculus in that timeline as well as the year this little one was born. That will narrow down the timelines and we can then learn more about that timeline." Rip said.

"Ya alright."

Cisco grabbed his glasses and went into the room with Snart. The others followed, but didn't go into the room just moved closer. Cisco put on his glasses and touched Snart's leg once again and instantly was placed back in the time mosaic. He focused on the memory of Snart being in the alternative timeline as best as he could. He was able to pick up a few images. Sara comforting a grief stricken Snart on the Waverider. Then it bounced around until there was an image of Snart holding a baby. Cisco focused on anything around him that would indicate what year it was. He was able to see a newspaper with twenty-eighteen on it. He tried to get more images, but it was too much of a jumbled mess. Cisco ended the contact and removed his glasses. He walked back as he spoke.

"I was able to get what you wanted, but it's too much of a mess to get anything more. He has images from memories coming at him all over the place. I did see that L was born in twenty-eighteen and Sara was comforting Snart back on the ship. And he was a mess, even crying."

"Which rules out my death." Ray said.

"So I must have said something to make him leave in that timeline." Mick said.

"Or in that timeline I lied to get him back on the ship." Rip added.

"Either way now we know which timeline to look into." Stein said.

"Ya, but now what? Leonard said that voice told him to protect L. Protect her from who? That's what I care about." Sara said.

"It's gotta be the Time Reapers right?" Wally said.

"Yes with you I agree on that one. The Time Reapers want this little one dead. Why is the question. Whatever it is has to be significant enough that a Time Guardian brought Mr. Snart back to life and transferred a younger version of his daughter to go with him." Rip answered.

"The Time Reapers lose possession of the Oculus at some point after their split from the Time Council to the new reformed Time Council." Barry started.

"Correct. It was stolen and kept hidden by a powerful spell that the Time Reapers could not break through. A spell like that does not exist yet and will not work on a human being either." Rip said.

"Did anyone know the origin of the human Oculus?" Barry asked.

"No, not even the original Time Council knew. She kept it hidden for her own safety measures I would assume." Rip answered.

"But a Time Guardian could go back in time to try and locate her right?" Barry asked.

"They would have to search every timeline to try and locate her. It was be very difficult. They would need to check each timeline for her energy signature with a built device. It is possible, but would take a great deal of time and effort." Rip said.

"All they have is time Captain." Mick said with a condescending tone.

"If the Time Guardians located her, they would want to protect her right? Maybe even try to get her to understand her power before she original did." Barry pressed.

"Yes that would be their goal. If she was aware at a younger age just what power was within her she would be better aware of the future situation. She could even access the future in which she was kidnapped and killed by the Time Reapers. On the other side of things if the Time Reapers located her, they could kidnap and manipulate her into their biddings. Or they could simply appear as a friend, offer to train her and help her grow only to get her stronger and then take her power and kill her earlier." Rip said.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Lance said with worry as he looked at Laurel.

"What if the Time Guardians did find out who she was? What if L is that woman?" Barry suggested.

"It would explain why they would send her here with Snart. And why they brought Snart back to life. Snart is a lot of things, but he will always protect his own. He would die to protect his daughter." Stein said.

"If she is the human form of the Oculus, then Gideon will be able to tell us. She will have a similar reading like Mr. Snart." Rip said.

"It would make sense. Time Reapers want her power, what better way to do it then to take her when she is young." Joe said.

"But she died in Snart's timeline." Lisa said.

"She could have been killed by one of the Reapers by mistake. Someone else on the side of good could have killed her out of fear of what would happen with her." Sara said.

"Either of those are possible along with many others." Rip said.

The device beeped in Lisa's hand and she handed it back over to Rip. He studied it for a moment before he spoke.

"Your daughter Ms. Lance is the original Oculus."

"But now there are two." Cisco said.

"Yes and with two Oculus in one timeline and in the same place will create a time anomaly. If the Time Reapers are looking for Laurel they will eventually see this time anomaly and know something happened here outside of the normal timeline. Both Laurel and Mr. Snart are in danger. If the Time Reapers find out that Mr. Snart possesses the same energy within him, but that of the strength of the Oculus before it exploded, the could destroy multiple timelines and Earths in a single moment." Rip said.

"How can we stop them from finding that out?" Joe asked.

"Nothing from this time zone will work. I can have Gideon try and block this time anomaly, but it will only work temporarily." Rip said.

"What about our Gideon?" Barry asked.

"I'm sorry?" Rip asked confused.

"I have a Gideon in a Time Vault. Long story, but she's there. Can she do something?" Barry asked.

"I could upload my Gideon's mainframe and connect it to your Gideon's mainframe. Your Gideon will be able to continue to uphold the block. It won't be perfect and the Time Reapers could already know it exist and work their way this way. You would be able to have access to all of my Gideon's knowledge as well as be able to keep in contract with me." Rip said.

"Do that. We'll need all the information we can get." Barry said.

"The Time Reapers will have followers. The Time Guardians have them as well, but they are stationed in each timeline. To Gideon's knowledge there are none here I already checked. You will have to rely on your own allies to keep them both safe. Time Reapers' followers are able to bounce around through timelines and dimensions. They search all timelines and work to locate the Time Guardians and anyone who possess a potential threat to the Time Reapers. You may start to see them and you will come across them before the Time Reapers." Rip said.

"How will we know who a Time Reaper is?" Lance asked.

"They wear black Cloaks and appear spooky you could say. When you see one you'll know. They also have future technology like myself. You will need a way to protect yourself from a laser blast. Gideon can help with that as well. You have her in one room correct?" Rip asked Barry.

"Ya just the Time Vault." Barry answered.

"I would suggest you start to figure out how to get her in more than one room. It would be beneficial to have her more conveniently around." Rip said.

"But how will we know if someone from a future or different timeline is around us? If the Time Reapers have followers they won't want to standout." Lance said.

"They would have traces of the temporal zone on them. Even a short trip would leave signatures on them." Stein said.

"I might be able to reprogram my Metahuman detector to work for a time jumper." Wells said.

"Do that, see if you can. It would be nice to have the heads up." Barry said.

"So we just wait for someone to try and kill one of them?" Sara said with anger in her voice.

"No Ms. Lance. We take them out first. I am going to that timeline to try and locate a Time Guardian and gather more information on them. I will also have Gideon begin to locate the Time Reapers. There are at most sixteen of them. If we take them out first they won't be any threat to either Laurel or Mr. Snart. I shall need a team though." Rip said.

"I'm in." Ray automatically said.

"I'm down." Jax said.

"Yes I will go as well. I think between Cisco and Dr. Wells they will be able to handle the technical aspects here. And if you can get Gideon connected to herself on the ship they can contact us with any questions." Stein said.

"I need to stay here." Sara said.

"Same." Mick said.

"Well four is better than none." Ray said.

"I'll go." Wally said.

"No you won't." Joe automatically said.

"Dad I can help them figure this out. I'm either involved here or I am with them. I'm done school so there's nothing holding me back here. You got a lot of people here who can help keep them safe. They need more people with them. I'm sorry, but I'm going. It's my decision." Wally said with strength in his voice.

"You can't always keep them." Lance said with understanding in his voice to Joe.

"No you can't. You better come back alive." Joe said with a stern voice.

"We'll keep him safe." Jax promised.

"What about Roy? He's dead technically anyways. You could have Gideon locate him. He'll go with you." Sara said.

"Yes Mr. Roy Harper. He would be a valuable asset to the team. With his fighting skills and street smarts. A good idea Ms. Lance. I will go and connect both Gideon together. That way we can keep in contact and if any followers arrive here she may be able to inform you before you come across any." Rip said.

"I'll get started on those contacts. Ray before you go have Felicity send me everything she has." Cisco said.

"I'll do it right now." Ray said as he pulled out his phone and headed off slightly away from the others so he could talk to Felicity.

"I'll help you with the contact lenses before I work on my detector." Wells said.

"The energy that is affecting Leonard, will it affect Laurel in the same way?" Henry asked.

"No it won't. She is born with it. As she gets older you will notice that she is aware of her abilities, but finds them normal. You'll have to keep a close eye on it. She will also stop aging around the age of twenty-five. Both Laurel and Mr. Snart are immortal. Mr. Snart will no longer age and will not die from a fatal wound. At least he won't when the energy can be contained and stabilized. They will both be spending the rest of time together assuming they both do not get the energy removed from them. That is the only way to kill either of them." Rip said.

"That's why the Time Guardians did this now. They knew that Snart had the Oculus energy within him. They knew he would be able to protect her in this timeline better than anyone else in a different timeline. She has her own guardian to protect her now." Lance said.

"It makes sense. This is the only timeline where Snart died at the Oculus. They had to take this advantage." Joe said.

"Ya but my brother saw his daughter die. He woke up in his coffin. He's going to hate having the energy in him and being a puppet for someone. Despite the good intentions. He's going to be pissed." Lisa said.

"Rightfully so, but he will adapt and get over it because he has L. He'll accept it and move on and he will master this energy. He won't stop until he does you know that." Sara said.

"The Time Reapers messed with the wrong family." Mick said with a deadly tone in his voice.

"Yes they did. Mr. Allen, if you would please show me where this Time Vault is I will have your Gideon connected to mine." Rip said.

"Ya of course. Right this way." Barry said as he headed and left the room with Rip behind him.

Barry led Rip down the hallway to the Time Vault. Once he had Gideon updated they headed back to the room to gather everyone else.

"Gideon is now connected to itself. We need to get going. We still have to locate and pick up Mr. Harper before we can travel to the timeline." Rip said.

"Cisco, Felicity is sending you all of her data on that camera contact lens and anything that might be helpful to you. She said if you needed parts or software for it just let her know. She knows you're on a deadline." Ray said.

"Awesome. I appreciate it man." Cisco said.

"This Gideon now has the makeup of the energy in the Oculus?" Wells asked.

"Yes she does. She will also be able to keep you informed of our progress and you can use her to keep in contact with us. So you will be able to check in with your son Detective West." Rip said.

"Thank-you." Joe said appreciatively.

"Here we go again I guess." Jax said.

"Hopefully it won't take as long this time." Stein said.

"We have sixteen Time Reapers to locate and kill so it may actually take a while. However, when the mission is complete I will bring you as close to this moment as I can." Rip said.

"Close?" Wally said.

"When we left the last time we got dropped back off five months later." Sara said.

"That was due to the Oculus being destroyed. Now Mr. Snart is alive and once the energy is contained Gideon should be able to bring you all back relatively close to the time we leave." Rip added.

"How are we going to track these Time Reapers?" Ray asked.

"The same way we did with Savage. We first must go to the alternative timeline that Mr. Snart viewed to try and locate one of the Time Guardians. They may have more information on the Time Reapers and where they are located." Rip said.

"How do you kill a Time Reaper anyways?" Sara asked.

"The same way you kill any man. They just have the ability to travel through time and have futuristic weapons. Some that could be more advanced than mine as they can go further into the future than my time." Rip said.

"So a walk in the park then." Ray said sarcastically.

"Quite right." Rip agreed.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Wally said slightly awkwardly as he went over to Joe, Barry and Iris.

"You be safe. Come back to us no matter what I mean it." Joe said.

"I'll be careful I promise." Wally said.

"I love you Son." Joe said as he hugged Wally.

"I love you too Dad." Wally said as he hugged back.

"I'll see you when you get back. I love you." Iris said as she pulled Wally into a hug.

"I love you too." Wally said as he hugged back.

"Be safe. We'll share stories when you get back." Barry said as he hugged Wally.

"You're on, but mine are gonna be cooler." Wally said as he hugged back.

"Looks like we're heading back into the timeline." Jax said.

"Let's get going. The sooner we take out these Time Reapers the sooner both Leonard and this little one will be safe again." Ray said.

"Which won't be any good unless we can make some kind of contact lenses to keep Snart alive." Wells said.

"Ya we need to get to work on that. The clock's ticking." Cisco said.

Cisco and Wells made their way to their workshop room while Ray, Rip, Jax, Stein and Wally headed out to the Waverider. They all had a mission they needed to do and hopefully they would be able to make sure that Snart and Laurel are safe once again. The first step was ensuring that Snart would live through the energy now surging through his brain. He was counting on them and they weren't going to let him down, not after everything he had done for them. He had sacrificed himself to give them freedom and free will. He had sacrificed himself so they could live. They weren't going to let him down. They owed him a lot and they were going to make sure that debt was paid.


	3. Follow Me- Update

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


End file.
